paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Awards
During the game you can achieve Awards for meeting certain goals. As of v2.10.12 of the game there are 345 General Awards and 204 Special Awards. As of v2.2.6 of the IOS game, there are 328 General Awards. Not all of those are visible in the Awards progress screen at the start of a new game. Note that there are 'categories' of Awards, of which only the easiest to achieve of that category is visible. When you have achieved this Award, the next Award in that category will appear. Below you will find an overview detail of all of the Awards, including a useful description of the secret awards. The last three columns of this table show what you will receive for achieving this award. Be sure to read the notes at the bottom of the table, these contain valuable clarifying information. General awards (Android) Android-specific Awards iOS-specific rewards Explanation of several awards Special awards 2013 Bug Note The Ruler of Destinies award is bugged. Apparently completing the Magic Castle 72 hours before the end of the event does NOT trigger the award. Please contact GI Customer support at the link on the homepage to let them know how disappointed you are in their error filled code. The Version 2.1.11 update apparently corrected the award, but several players had already completed the event or past the 72 hour deadline. The devs will have to figure out how to correct this situation. 2012 Bug Note The Christmas celebrator award for 2012 is fixed with version 2.1.2. To get the award you have to select the Ice Castle, select relocate and place it in the same spot again. The Great Victory € Analysis This analysis was done prior to the release of the Bridge upgrades and therefore is mostly obsolete. Unfortunately, the great victory actually takes even longer now. You cannot start working on the second-island awards until you purchase the land region 7 containing the broken bridge. Then, the Jack of All Trades (#251) requires you to repair 14,000 buildings on the new part of the island. Even putting fast collect, fast repair buildings on the island, this award will require many, many months to complete. If you focus on just that single award while letting € build up in your account, you shouldn't have a problem collecting 400€ and then gradually buying the other items on the list below. So, settle in for the long haul if you want The Great Victory! Note: As of Version 2.4.12, the Great Victory is not acheivable due to awards 229, 236-239 and 301-302 which cannot be completed. These awards depend on the completion of the third bridge upgrade, which is not implemented and the expansion of regions based on the final bridge upgrade. So until the bridge quests are completed from the developers, there will be NO GREAT VICTORY!!! Original Analysis So you want to go for The Great Victory award and "complete" the game. Here's what it takes: € Income from the Bank, Business center, and 5 days of playing reward (connected to twitter and facebook) equals 3.30476€ per day maximum. 1209€ / 3.30476 = 365.84 Days = 1.00 Years playing ParadiseLover (talk) 19:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Using 15% discount scrolls (27 in total (for the Defender golden monument also the 10% discount scrolls can be used, it gives the same discount)) for all purchases will give a total discount of 152€: 1057€ / 3.30476 = 319.84 Days = 0.88 Years playing ParadiseLover (talk) 09:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Collecting € from Gift Codes, Friend Codes, Pirates Chest, Idol, monetary purchases, etc will speed up this process. Delaying/Missing collections on your Bank, Business center, or the 5 day reward will drastically slow it down. ---- For historical reference: 1218€/2.90476''' = 419.3 Days = 1.15 YEARS''' Ezcry4t3d 16:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 911€/2.70476''' = 337 Days = 0.92 YEARS''' Ezcry4t3d 09:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Awards